


When Bad Bitches Ride

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Samcro Old Ladies, Women of Samcro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Written about us female fans of SAMCRO. When our love of Charming fills our heads of fantasies of our men and the town in which they roam freely.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	When Bad Bitches Ride

When Bad Bitches Ride (Bad Bitches of Mayhem Pt. 2)

We ride, and the Sun gives us the nod.  
Clouds part to brighten our path,   
wind doesn't blow,  
it embraces us.   
All we feel is the air that is home,  
the rumble of man made machines  
rolling down the road, throbbing through  
the regions.  
We don't live in Charming,  
we grace it.  
And it graces us in return.  
Necessities are done, so that  
the MC can thrive.  
Like a seed planted  
in winter.  
But by Springtime,  
it’s the prettiest of flowers.  
The MC shall prosper,  
as well as our men within it.  
That's what we are here for,  
the reason that we ride hard,  
love hard and defend even harder.  
When Bad Bitches Ride.


End file.
